The Final Battle
The Final Battle happened on September 12th 2007 it was 6 years to the day since the apocalypse happened in which the zombies invaded the Earth. The Seds were in space rescuing Jordan from the Borg which allowed the janitors to set up thier most numerous army that had been ammassed ever in the history of the world. The janitors were advancing on the California city of L.A. which was the most populous city following the zombie invasion. The Jantors were then met by Boo Boo angelic like army (They were not actually angels since only God could release angels, but they were souls of people that had died during the janitors wars. They were then put into a robot like body with wings.) Chris and Dan were supposed to be the generals for this Army but Dan had died and Chris was in space so Boo Boo ws the General for the battle. The Devil and Ryan Mcanus were the main generals for the opposition. At the start of the battle the angelic creatures out fought the janitors and outnumber them since the jantior force was not the full force. Also Boo Boo was lending his power to the troops to make them near invincible. The Devil saw this happening so he went to attack Boo Boo. At this time the Seds were close on their way to being back to Earth when the battle was taking place. Boo Boo and the Devils swords clashed and they were venly mathced and then Boo Boo used his laser eyes to cut off the Devils hand so the Devil dropped his sword. Boo Boo then used his fast step to get behind the devil and hold a sword to his neck but the devil had his razor sharp tail out and stabbed through Boo Boo. He started to bleed profusley and then the Devil decapitaited Boo Boo. Before this the Seds had landed and got out to prepare for battle. The Seds then started to command in the battle. Matt was the one calling out the tactics while Evan led Dillon paco Gothzombie and Jordan to take out the Devil and Mcanus. Mcanus was holding a crystal that allowed him to control the troops and summon reinforcments. They flew by the devil and Gothzombie and Dillon jumped out while Evan swung around to combat Mcanus but the helicopter got shot down. Jordan got out some explosives to clear out the janitors but Jordan could not get out before the helicopter exploded so it caused a big explosion killing jordan and blowing paco and Evan away. Evan landed right next to McAnus and Mcanus was about to stab him but a sharp piece of paper hit him. It was Matt throwing his paper Evan tried to shoot Mcanus with his rocket after this but he blocked it. Matt started shooting paper at Mcanus but he kept blocking it. Then Mcanus used his elecrtuing power to shock them and make them stationary. Mcanus grabbed then but Paco cut off his arm that was holding Matt. Matt then picked up his book and cut Mcanus throat and as he was falling Evan shot him with his rocket launcher. When the comanding crystal dopped the janitors became confused and matt picked picked it up and matt went back to commanding the troops that were now failing. Matt then ordered the Janitors to stand down to get slaughtered. Evan and Paco went to help Dillon and Chris in the fight. They were both bleeding and Chris said he know what i need to do. Chris had evan shoot a rocket which distracted the devil so that Chris could grab him so that Dillon could help make him immobile. Chris then stabbed through the devil and opened up a hole in him and Evan shot a rocket in it before it healed. Dillon helped guide it into the devils hole so that it exploded the Devil but Chris was also mortally injured. The Seds picked up Chris and brought away from battle in time to see Matt call the janitor reinforcements to make a pincer attack on the the attacking Janitors the battle was won. Aftermath The After math was tha God no longer let boo boo have power boo boo was demoted to a no wing angel. God used his real angels to defeat all the stragfling janitors GothZombie- Was allowed to live a normal life set up by God for his service even though his mind would have to be erased. He wsa granted eternal life on Earth though if he died his soul still belonged in hell. In the third part of the series he goes insane and becomes a serial killer and has to be killed. Dillon- Created a new type of porn physic porn made a succesful company with paco as the spokesman Paco- Became the Ceo of the DIlPac porn idustry and became a millonaire Evan- Used his great marksmanship to win top shot and then bought enough lottery to tickets to win the lotto and had enough whores and booze for the rest of his life Jordan- Jordan got reincarnated but soon died again when he blew up his house in a hamburger helper accident Dan- was offered eternal life but choose to stay on earth because people on earth are "Great"